Stargazing
by kairi-namine-chan
Summary: Kairi can't believe it when she begins to fall for Sora, a keen stargazer. He's charming but rude, and only to her. That's not her biggest problem though- she's supposed to like Riku, who she's dating? She'll soon learn, that like the stars in the sky, not everything is always as it seems... Sokai COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my second SoKai fanfiction! I hope you enjoy, and please review! **

Stargazing

I had never really been asked out before: it just wasn't one of those things that happened to me. That is, until the day, a handsome guy from another school came over to me outside school, and asked me out. In front of everyone.

I knew who he was. He was Riku, from destiny island's all boys' college. He was known throughout my school, the sister school to his: destiny islands all girls academy. He had unusual silver blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and it was exactly these features that made him so popular. I was struck dumb. I had barely talked to him before, and all of a sudden he was asking me out? Something was up.

I blushed a flattering red, and Riku, ever the nice guy, just smiled at me. I then realized he was waiting for an answer. Crap. I blurted out an awkward "um….yes?"

He smiled properly this time and breathed out a sigh. I then realised that he had actually been nervous. Wow.

I still couldn't believe this. I did know Riku quite well, as we lived near each other and had friends in common but…..

He put his hand out and grabbed my hand, and began to lead me away. My brain didn't kick in for a few seconds so there was a great moment where he was half dragging me. Lovely.

We walked down to the ice cream shop hand in hand, and began to chat. I liked Riku, but I didn't know what I was getting myself in for then.

That was the beginning of our relationship, and things were only going to get much more complicated form here sadly.

I had always known that relationships were difficult, but in my case, it was Riku's best friend Sora that was the difficulty.

The first time I met him, it was about a week after Riku and I started going out. By then I heard a lot about Sora from Riku, and I couldn't wait to meet him. So it was a real let down when he hated me after our first meeting- at least that was what it seemed like.

The day beforehand, Riku had asked me to come and meet his best friend Sora. I went along early, as I couldn't wait to meet him, he sounded like a great guy- I had hoped I would get along with him. Unfortunately my wishes were unheard.

It seemed like I was really early by the time I got to the beach, as Riku wasn't there, and I didn't know what time Sora was coming at.

So, I sat down on the sand and lay back, staring at the view in front of me.

"You comfy there?" I heard a friendly voice ask nearby. I nearly jumped out of my skin, I was so surprised. I looked around and saw who it was: a tall guy, with spiky brown hair, who was setting up a telescope.

"Hell yeah!" I replied, slightly embarrassed "sand beats the sofa any day!"

I saw him smile at that.

"So" I asked, "what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" he asked as he fixed another piece to his telescope, "Im stargazing"

I the realised how dumb my question had been.

"I was just testing you," I answered. "Obviously, I knew you were stargazing, duh"

He turned towards me then and grinned at me. Wow was all I could think. His smile was massive. And he was really good looking. "Wanna see something cool?" he asked me, and I couldn't not say yes, not with that smile.

He beckoned me over to his telescope, where he fiddled with it for a few seconds, peeked through the lens, and then gestured for me to look through. I peeked through and then gasped. What I saw was amazing…. I couldn't describe it in words.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he said top me smiling. I smiled back, replying, " more than pretty cool!" as he began to tell me about other stars, and how to see them, we were both startled when we heard a familiar vice say "well, looks like you two are getting along well already!"

We both turned and saw it was Riku, smiling slightly at the two of us.

"Oh hey Riku!"

"What?"

Sora and I said simultainusly. I glanced over at Sora; he had confusion written all over his face.

It was then that Riku said, "Sora, this is Kairi, Kairi this is Sora."

Sora turned to stare at me. I stuck out my hand and said to him "hi! Im Kairi, Im Riku's…. Um... girlfriend?"

At that Riku laughed.

"Come on Kairi, we've been going out over a week now! You've got to get used to it!"

Sora, who had been silent for the last minute, turned to Riku and said "this… is the girl you've been talking about? This is your new girlfriend? Cant I go anywhere without meeting one of your numerous girlfriend, past and present?" he spat at Riku.

It was then that Riku said to Sora, "yeah, Kairi and I …. We're dating."

"WHAT!" Sora blurted out, disbelief on his features. "You're kidding me?"

"Is this true?" he rounded on me.

"Um, yes?" I said not sure at all what was going on at all. It seemed like Sora was angry at Riku for having numerous girlfriends, so many that he can't get away from…. But I hoped that wasn't true.

Sora's whole demeanour changed then. He was very cold, and icily polite to me for the rest of the evening, and seemed constantly pissed off at Riku. I eventually made up some random excuse so I could leave early.

And when I turned back, looking down from a distance at the two, Riku seemed to be pleased with himself, a small smile rounding his lips, and Sora, extremely annoyed with Riku about something.

At the time, I knew nothing of what was going on, and I wouldn't, not for a long time.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and please review- it really makes my day, and tell me if you liked it, what you liked, and suggestions or tips would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's been a while, but here is the continuation of Stargazing! I hope you enjoy, and thank you to all who reviewed, story alerted and those who read it!**

Stargazing

_Several weeks had passed since I had met Sora, and I had now been going out with Riku for a month. My relationship with Riku was great- I really liked him, and we got along really well._

_It was Sora who was the problem._

_Anytime I tried to be friendly or strike up conversation, I was met with monosyllabic words, or when he was in a good mood, sometimes a sentence. I knew he didn't like me, I just wondered why. Even if he just told me why didn't like me, I would be able to hate him back, mutually. But he barely said a word to me anyway._

_The worst part was that it was completely at odds with his character. He was a popular guy who got along with everyone- except me. Even though I had been going out with Riku for a month, Sora made no effort to get to know me, or at the very least get along with me. And this was the guy who was Riku's best friend._

That day coming out of school, I was surprised to find not only Riku but Sora waiting for me. To say it was a shock was an understatement. Sora hated me- our relationship had turned from bad to ugly. I didn't understand why he would come along with Riku to see me.

We all went along together, my hand in Riku's and Sora, scowling along at nothing in particular. I really didn't get Sora. We went along to a café that we all frequented and sat down at one of the tables. Riku then went off to get drinks and left me with Sora. The silence stretched on and I wished Riku would come back. I couldn't even see him- we were in a booth in the corner and a wall separated the view of him.

"So…" Sora said, breaking the silence. I almost jumped at his voice. "You and Riku are getting long well."

I stared at him. "Um... I suppose you could say that..?" I eventually replied.

"Humph" he leaned back into the seat." You'll be over soon enough-it's always like this"

"What!" I blurted out, flabbergasted.

"You didn't know? Riku's relationships are usually over in a few weeks. He has it down to a science- first date hold hands, second date kiss…. It goes on" he stated, matter of factly.

I was stunned. "But, we've been out loads of times, and…." I blushed.

His eyes fixed on me, suddenly intent. "And?" he asked.

"And…" I blushed even harder. "We haven't even kissed yet" my cheeks burned harder. I looked down into my lap, clasping and unclasping my hands. This was so embarrassing- he would think I was such a kid. Silence stretched on, as neither of us spoke a word for ages.

Until I felt fingers caress my cheek.

I looked up in shock. Sora's face was now inches from mine. He didn't say anything, an undecipherable look on his face.

I was frozen in place; our eyes locked as he moved closer and leant in.

And kissed me softly on the lips.

My eyes fluttered closed, and all I could think of was sora, his smile, his touch…. And his kiss.

Until that is, I remembered my boyfriend, Riku.

How could I do this to him?

I pulled myself away from Sora, even though I really didn't want to, my cheeks burning and my hand over my lips. Sora's eyes searched mine, finally pulling away. I felt so ashamed of myself. Why was I kissing Sora? My boyfriends best friend? And enjoying it? Why… did it feel familiar? I moved as far away as I could from Sora, and as I was sitting down, Riku appeared with our drinks. What brilliant timing he had.

"Sorry guys, the line was really long"

I interacted with Riku as normally as I could, but all the while all I could think about was Sora, Sora kissing me, his hand on my cheek his lips.

All I could think about was how much I wanted Sora to kiss me again.

I kept looking over at him; he seemed completely unbothered by the whole thing, whereas I was completely bothered. I couldn't believe him- why did he kiss me?

I could've punched him.

Later on, when Riku was walking me home, like the perfect gentleman he was, I decided to bite the bullet, to ask him one thing that had been nagging mw3.

He was such a sweet guy- I wanted him to think of me that way too. If he ever found out about Sora kissing me…. He would hate me.

"Riku" I asked, "why don't you ever kiss me?"

We had been going out for over a month now. It was kind of weird, unless Riku was really old-fashioned which was at odds with his character. And all the rumours.

He stopped walking and dropped my hand. He looked at me intently, eyes searching my face for something I didn't know. He seemed dissatisfied, mumbling something about a crazy fool under his breath, and ran his hand through his hair pulling it off his face. This was weird…

He looked at me again. His hand rose slowly to cup my face and he leaned in closer to me. He stared right into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to? Are you?"

I looked at him, trying to dispel the stage whispers of my heart, which was trying to entice me back to thoughts of a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy, who loved the stars not me.

Riku leaned in more towards me and I closed my eyes.

Then I felt it. The brush of his lips across mine.

God I felt so guilty.

All I could think of was Sora, and while Riku lightly kissed me, I was plagued with guilt.

I wanted to have Sora, winding his arms around my waist, cupping my face with his warm palm, his unique scent and taste, his lips brushing mine. How did Sora do this to me in one kiss?

I wished Sora was the one kissing me, not Riku.

**Thanks for reading! Please review as it makes my day! :D and makes me want to write….. It'll get updates faster! XD if you have any requests- just ask!**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed and story alerted before- you know who you are! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So-here is the next chapter of stargazing! It's a small chapter (tiny really) but it's imperative to the storyline ;) you'll understand later… stargazing has only a few chapters to go- it's a 6? Parter story, not very long but it wasn't intended to be. I am currently writing a sequel side story (Rokunami!) I hope to have it up when the final chapter of stargazing is out. (The summary is down below/on my profile) THANK YOU! **

Stargazing chapter 3

I kept trying to avoid Sora. I felt so guilty each time I saw him, it wasn't fair on Riku. I wanted to tell him, but there is never a good time to tell someone that their best friend kissed you.

So i didn't let Riku leave me and Sora alone- i was too worried of what would happen. I wanted Sora to kiss me again, but i knew i shouldn't.

The next time Sora and i were alone was about a week later. We were walking home together- Riku had to run an errand, and he had insisted Sora accompany me home. Nothing could dissuade him- if only he knew... but it was better he didn't.

It was awkward. We didn't speak at all, until we were close to my home. Surprisingly it was Sora who spoke first.

"What's wrong? What's with the silent treatment?"

His blatant flippancy enraged me. He knew what was wrong.

I turned on my heel and faced him.

"What's wrong? You **know** what's wrong- you **kissed** me! What are you thinking Sora? I have a boyfriend- you remember?-Riku? Your best friend?"

He stared at me impassively. "And you enjoyed it"

"Urgh!" i said in despair, putting my hands over my eyes, furious with this complete IDIOT-

Then, i felt gentle hands pulling my hands away from my face, and feeling a palm caress my cheek. I stared up at Sora in shock, his face gentle, but with purpose. He leant in, and i did nothing, just waiting, my body ignoring the screams of my mind.

All my objections stopped when i felt his lips on mine.

It was amazing, until reality kicked in.

I pulled back, but this time he stopped me, winding his arm around my waist, the other hand still on my cheek.

His lips recaptured mine and i let myself enjoy it, my hands resting on his shoulders. His kiss was warm... and yet again familiar. But how? I hadn't met him before i met Riku...right?

I pulled back again, staring at him properly, trying desperately to recognise if i had met him.

He looked at me, and then ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"you really don't remember- do you?" he laughed then, a frustrated laugh," Or are you just pretending not to remember?"

**And there we have it! CLIFFHANGER :O I hope you liked, PLEASE REVIEW **

**Thank you to my reviewer Isabelz3Cookies! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! :D **

**Thanks also to my story alerts- , Eppsilon7 and nine-taileddemonfox1597- thank you! :D**

**And thank you for reading **

**And an upcoming story:**

_**No Fairytale:**_

_**Naminé has always loved fairytales since she was little. She wanted to be in one, and when she was little, she loved that she had been named after a modern fairytale 'princess' written by a famous author. However, when you're 16- it becomes a little embarrassing. Especially when you meet a guy with the same name as the prince….. RokuxNami **_

_**Tell me what you think! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So! A MUCH quicker update this time! 'Stargazing' is almost finished, but never fear! I am currently working on a couple of other things ATM and I hope you'll stick around to see!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll have news below on the stuff I'm currently working on!**

Stargazing chapter 4

_You really don't remember do you?_

_Or are you just pretending not to remember?_

Those words haunted me over the next few weeks.

Try as I might, I really couldn't remember- nor could I comprehend what he meant. What event was he referring to? It was obvious that we'd met before, I knew it, my memory was telling me that much, but where? How?

Those questions I couldn't even answer myself.

God, I was a horrible person. How could I forget someone, when it was obvious that it hadn't been a passing glance?

Plus, it seemed that even Riku could tell I was distressed. We hadn't kissed since that first time, even though I had tried little by little to get close to him, to somehow make up for kissing his best friend. Twice. But it seemed that we both knew that our relationship was cooling down. Riku knew that my initial interest in him was long gone. I had liked him a lot, but our relationship was platonic now. It was a matter of time that we admitted that our relationship was more like friendship.

After all, lovely as he was-inside and out- Riku was well known for his wandering eye and well _interest._

Not that I could exactly talk. I had after all- kissed his best friend.

We had some things in common then.

Riku had invited me to a beach party this Friday. It was going to be a 'small' affair (small affair in Riku's mind was about 40 people. I was glad that id only been to a few of his massive parties- and that had been a while back. He was notorious for them.) and of course, Sora was going to be there. I hadn't seen Sora since that night.

I was surprisingly nervous. But I knew what I had to do at this party.

I would finally break up with Riku. He could go back to his wandering ways and I could go back to my old, blissfully uncomplicated life. No more shojo-manga style love triangles for me thanks. I had had enough of them for a lifetime.

But there was Sora and his enigmatic questions.

The days until Friday kept flipping by as if time couldn't wait for it, so it fast forwarded it. That week is a blur to me. All I remember is the feeling of anxiety that bit me constantly. I wanted Friday to come, and I didn't. I didn't know what I wanted. But I was determined to see my choice through.

And then the day came.

"_Riku….,"_ I hesitated. "_I need to talk to you"_

I looked back into the mirror, staring at my frustrated self. I didn't sound confident at all. I sounded like a little kid, about to apologise for doing something bad.

Well- I had done something bad. But I **needed** to sound like a mature 16 year old!

Why was this so hard? I'd made my decision, and I had to follow through with it.

It was time to go. Now- before I lost my nerve.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and went to go to the beach.

It was time to face the music.

When I got to the beach, it was already thriving with teenagers. Someone had set up a massive bonfire, with lots of lanterns around the place for when it got dark. Already, I could see the gentle brushes of gold in the sky alongside the already setting sun. It wouldn't be long until it got dark.

I scanned around impatiently for Riku. I needed to find him and fast. I wanted to get this over with. I felt a stab of pity for him, but I pushed it back. I was just hurting us both in the long run by prolonging it. I scanned the crowd, desperately searching for Riku. With every second passing, my resolve weakened. _There!_ I thought as I finally spied him. He was in the middle of a crowd of people who were hanging around a pile of buckets grabbing drinks. Dropping my bag beside a pile of others, I took a deep breath to calm my jumpy nerves down, and I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oh! Hey Kairi! What's up-," he began to say, gazing down at me with laughter-filled eyes, but I cut him off by dragging him away. Catcalls and whistles followed us suggestively, but I ignored them. What they thought we were about to do, was the opposite of what was about to happen.

I dragged him behind a dune and let him go once we were out of sight. I turned and looked out at the sea, chanting _that I __**had**__ to do this, I __**needed**__ to-_

"What's wrong Kairi?" Riku asked, interrupting my frantic self-persuasion, concern colouring his words.

I sighed, pushing the hair off my face. I turned and looked at him. His eyes- such an innocent blue, were looking at me, a crinkle between his silver brows.

"I'm really sorry Riku." I began" but I think-"

He interrupted me, "Is anything the matter? Are you sick?"

"**No** Riku- just _listen_ alright?" I bit my lip. There was no good way to do this, but I _**had**_ to.

He didn't interrupt me, as I spoke.

"Riku- I don't think us being together like this is working out. I think…I think it would be better if we stayed friends though. Good friends. I really like you…. But just not in **that** way. I'm really sorry Riku"

He looked back at me, his brows heavy.

"I don't know how to say this nicely Kairi…. but I'd been thinking along the same lines too. You beat me to the bullet. I was planning on telling you tonight, after the party but….. I'm glad. I think it would be better if we stayed friends too."

He smiled at me then, one of his real, rare smiles, and I felt myself smile in return.

**This** had been why I liked Riku so much. The _real_ Riku was much nicer than the Riku everybody knew.

He opened his arms then, inviting me, and I stepped in, gratefully wrapping my arms around his in a warm, gentle hug.

**We're past the halfway mark now, and are only about two chapters from the finish :O my story seems so short….. But it WAS only meant to be a short story anyway.**

**Did you like/hate this chapter? Let me know! I 3 my reviewers :3 **

**Thanks to Isabelz3cookies and to roxirigirl for their reviews! I appreciated them so much that I put a new chapter up :L**

**Thanks to my story alerter/favourites: , fynnell, St. Iggy the Pyro, and roxirigirl!**

**Thanks to all, and thanks for reading this! :D**

**Upcoming works:**

_**No Fairytale**_

_**Naminé has always loved fairytales since she was little. She wanted to be one, and when she was little, she loved that she had been named after a modern fairytale 'princess' written by a famous author.  
>However, when you're 16- it becomes a little embarrassing.<br>Especially when you meet a guy with the same name as the prince….. RokuxNami**_

_**A coffee shop called Destiny (name pending)**_

_**Every week, Kairi goes to her favourite coffee shop- destiny. And every week, the dusted chocolate on her hot chocolate is different. One week a smile, the next a heart. And then, numbers. Until one week, she realises it spells out a phone number. She's got one heck of an admirer, that's for sure. But when she tries to find out who it is? That's the tricky part… SoKai ONESHOT**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

**Until next time ;)**

**-Kairi-namine-chan xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So! Here we are, nearly at the end! Sorry about the not-so-prompt update, but I was a teensy bit stuck on one part- sorry about that! Here's the next chapter of "Stargazing" and I hope you enjoy!**

Stargazing

I'd done it.

Sitting down on the sand beside the dunes, I breathed a sigh of relief. A few moments earlier, I had said goodbye to Riku. He'd given me one last hug, a wink and then headed back to the party. I didn't feel bad about breaking up with Riku- after all; he had been planning to do the same to me.

It was finally over. I had broken up with Riku, and I intended to throw all my regrets to the sky. I only had one more matter to resolve, and then I'd be able to put these messy, complicated weeks behind me.

All that was left was Sora.

As I walked along the beach shore away from the dunes, I scuffed my feet in the sand, wondering what to say to Sora.

Should I go the direct route?

The vaguely threatening?

Blag my way?

Or should I play nice?

No- I'd be **direct**. I needed to find out what the heck he was referring to. Something had happened, and I was determined to find out what.

I just hoped I wouldn't regret asking.

A shadow fell across my path then. I looked up quickly, hoping, no wishing that Sora had magically appeared in front of me.** That** would be good timing.

But no. It was Demyx.

Demyx was alright, but he was well known as a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey Kairi" he said, flipping his hair, and winking at me in what he thought was a flirtatious way.

It wasn't. It was annoying at best.

"…Hi Demyx" I said, hoping the blatant disinterest in my voice, would alert him to my obvious disinterest in him. But I'd almost forgotten how stupid- I mean, obnoxious Demyx was. I'd rejected him before, but it seemed that word of my break-up with Riku had got out fast, hence why Demyx was here.

"So… I hear you and Riku broke up"

_Well done, captain obvious!_ I thought, the sarcasm there almost bleeding out into my voice.

"That's certainly true"

"So..." he leaned on his oversized guitar, "Wanna have some fun?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, not even gracing his question with a spoken answer.

"Well… it's only you and me here- no one will see." He smiled then, and his smile creeped me out. Usually Demyx was a joker, but I could see this time he was being serious.

It was then that I panicked- this had happened before, Demyx cornering me, but I'd forgotten due to the safety of being in a relationship. Not that that had ever stopped Demyx before, but no one crossed Riku. Id relaxed. But this time, I was in for it. I had heard what had happened to other girls before, and it seemed Demyx's intentions to me were the same. I was scared. He had been inching closer and closer to me, and only now did I notice how close.

"Uh, Demyx, the thing is..." I thought frantically, trying to grasp an excuse from anywhere-

"The thing is" a low voice broke in, "is that she's with me. Budge off Demyx"

I looked up in shock at my unexpected saviour. Sora- I hadn't even noticed him coming up behind me, and it seemed Demyx hadn't either.

"Oh!"Demyx straightened up at the voice. "Sorry- I, I uh didn't know. See ya!"At this he scampered off.

"Why is it that I'm always saving you from awkward situations Kairi?" The humour in his voice was apparent.

My eyes narrowed at that. So he'd saved me before eh? Whilst I pondered, He began to wander off then, towards where, around a stretch of purple rock and palm trees, I could see his telescope. Funny, I hadn't noticed it there. Although, I had been a bit preoccupied before, what with Demyx and my thoughts.

He began to fiddle with his telescope again, peering up into it every few minutes. For a few moments, I found myself just watching him, wondering about how I ever got into this mess. Going out with one guy, to find you liked another? That was messed up. I took a deep breath, and awkwardly told him my thanks. He had saved me there, no matter how much he annoyed me in normal life.

"Anyway. Thank you Sora." I said sincerely. I **was** truly grateful- who knew what could have happened there. I repressed a shudder.

"Humph" he said, clearly not listening fiddling with his stupid telescope.

It was then I lost all vestiges of thanks and patience, and asked the question I had been burning to ask.

"Alright Sora…. Just tell me. How did we meet? How do I know you?"

He sighed, his mouth turned in a rueful frown. "How do you know I know you?" He asked with one eyebrow quirked.

"I… you're familiar to me Sora. I remember everything about you, except… who you are in my memory." I stopped, and bit my lip.

He looked at me properly then, eyes scanning mine, looking again for something I couldn't tell on my face, in my eyes. He obviously found it, because he sat down on the tree, patted the space beside him, where I moved to sit, and began to speak.

"It…. It was about a year ago. We, I was at one of Riku's stupid, crazy parties, and this time he'd really gone wild. I didn't relax much throughout the evening 'cause someone had spiked the drinks about 3 times, so a lot of people were going a bit... Well…wild I suppose." He smiled then, a rueful grin. I smiled in return; I'd been to a few of those parties. I'd tried to get Naminé, my best friend and cousin to join me, but she had always refused. After all, Riku's parties were infamous for going out of control.

Sora then continued, "But, this party, some guys were going around and … well... taking advantage of the girls, and I spent a lot of it stopping them and the total destruction of Riku's house. It was only later on, that I was able to relax. It was about 2 in the morning" he looked up then sharply, watching me. Still watching me he said, "Most of the crowd had gone by then, leaving about ten of us. So we went up to the second floor and began to play truth or dare."

I felt my features, change, shock overtook me. I'd felt a prickle of déjà-vu at his words about the drunken guys but….

No way- it was at **that** party? But when had I met Sora? Unless….-

"You might remember this", he looked at me slyly then.

He enunciated carefully. "Starts with an S"

Sora.

**Ohoho! I am evil :L sorry about the cliff-hanger, BUT it was such a good ending! I couldn't resist!**

**Just a couple of words of thanks to my two AWESOME reviewers: iawesome213 and Isabelz3Cookies! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**And to my awesome story alerters/favourites:iawesome213, Isabelz3Cookies, pennant and imademyfangirl! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**A/N: sorry to all the Demyx fans, if they get offended at my representation of him- I love him, but he seemed about the right age to be at the party- Vexen was too old I thought :D**

**Stargazing has about 2? chapters left now, and they should be up within the next few weeks.**

**Oh- I hope you check out this stuff, which should be up soon!**

_**No Fairytale**_

Naminé has always loved fairytales since she was little.  
>She wanted to be one, and when she was little, she loved that she had been named after a modern fairytale 'princess' written by a famous author.<br>However, when you're 16- it becomes a little embarrassing.  
>Especially when you meet a guy with the same name as the prince….. RokuxNami<p>

_**A coffee shop called Destiny**_

_**Every week, Kairi goes to her favourite coffee shop- Destiny. And every week, the dusted chocolate on her hot chocolate is different. One week a smile, the next a heart. And then, numbers. Until one week, she realises it spells out a phone number. She's got one heck of an admirer, that's for sure. But when she tries to find out who it is? That's the tricky part… SoKai ONESHOT**_

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you think of my new upcoming series!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Kairi-namine-chan :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is the final chapter, before the epilogue, of Stargazing! I hope you enjoy!**

Stargazing

_About 1 year earlier:_

_I was at Riku's party and feeling slightly tipsy- someone had spiked my drink earlier. Luckily, a guy had stepped and got the guy to shove off, but I had felt shaky all evening. I didn't want to leave the party- not that I could. My lift was far from finished partying and I didn't feel like walking the couple miles home. So I waited. I went outside for the majority of the party, and sat outside looking up at the sky. It was a brilliant sight; you could see every star in the sky, all shining brightly, as if trying to outdo each other. However, at 1 am, I was dragged upstairs by a VERY tipsy Selphie, and told to "stop moping around!"_

_Easy for her to say. She hadn't almost been taken advantage of, but- she probably would have enjoyed it….. Selphie always got too drunk._

_But I acquiesced when she told me that this would be the final stop, and then home with Tidus, as he was thankfully not drunk. He was the only one of us trusted to drive._

_What Selphie HADNT told me was that the 'final stop' would be a game of truth or dare._

_Sometimes I really hated Selphie, and then I remembered she __was __one of my best friends. Oh well._

_I just hoped to god that the spinning bottle (they decided to use this to pick who would do the truth/dare) wouldn't land on me. _

_Ten minutes into the game, and so far, so good. I was hoping and praying the entire time that it wouldn't land on me- I had barely listened into what was happening, I was concentrating so much._

_But the fates decided to be fickle. Just moments before, some unlucky guy had been told that he was to kiss "whoever the bottle nest landed on, male OR female"_

_Poor sucker, I thought._

_Then the bottle landed towards me._

_WHY did I jinx myself, I cursed in my head. It had been going so well!_

_But the time had come. Everyone was staring, (apart from Wakka, who was asleep in the corner)_

_I finally got a look at the guy. It was a guy with dark spiky brown hair. He wasn't that bad looking; actually he was pretty good looking. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as no one had stopped staring yet. We looked at each other, and after a second, he grabbed my hand and led me outside. Catcalls and whistles followed us, and our faces both burned with blushes. I saw where he was leading me to- the balcony outside. It was nice and cool out here and I fanned my cheeks, hoping to cool my blushes._

_I turned and looked at the guy I was with; he was staring up at the sky._

_He looked at me and we both blushed again. He took a step nervously towards me and closed the gap._

_And under a sky of shimmering stars, we kissed._

_Present:_

"Oh my God." I stared at Sora, only seeing the similarities for the first time. His hair was lighter now, he was taller, more tanned, but it was still the same guy.

"You're the guy who kissed me- from the dare. And the one who saved me at the party. You're the guy I couldn't stop thinking about!" I blurted, blushing at my words, wishing I could rewind the last few seconds. But sadly, no.

"And you're the girl I couldn't forget. Still can't." he gave me a shy smile then, and all at once, before my heart melted, I remembered something that made me want to smack him.

"If you liked me so much, then why the heck you were such a jerk all the time I was with Riku? If you want to win someone over, you don't be a stupid jerk to them!" I hissed at him.

He didn't even bat an eyelid at that, "I was jealous Kairi- I had liked you for ages, and you were going out with my best friend!" He defended himself." And did you say WHEN?"

i gave him a scathing look, "yes."

He grinned at me then, but his grin soon turned to a half-smile. "Why is it we complicate everything? This could have been different."

"WELL blame the fact you gave me a cryptic message when I asked you for your name. '_Starts with an S'_" I mimicked. "I tried to find out about you after the party, but no one would tell me anything! Half of them didn't even remember it, they were so intoxicated!"

"I like to appear mysterious"

He stepped closer to me. His demeanour changed then, from the gleeful idiot, to something more serious.

"You know the way you owe me for saving you?"

Yeah? I said, hesitantly, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, I'm ready to collect my reward". His lips curved into an almost bashful smile, his eyes looking into mine, portraying the words he couldn't say. His hand ever so gently cupped my face, I tipped my head upwards, waiting.

I understood then what he wanted, to start over again. Sure, our confession here had been less than conventional, but that was us in a nutshell. This time, at least we knew each other's name. We started as we had begun originally.

He leant towards me and we kissed, just like the first time.

Under the stars.

**And thus marks the penultimate chapter of Stargazing! Only the epilogue to go! Thanks to all who have read this far- I hope you'll stay to the end. **

**A few thanks to give: to my fabulous reviewer Isabelz3Cookies! Sorry about not being able to reply to your review, but fan fiction is being really iffy at the moment for me! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the one-shot will be up soon!**

**Thanks to those who favourite/story alerted: rokuthebluewolf and Romance addict 16! Thank you!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Epilogue

**So here is the epilogue to "Stargazing"! I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N I got my first flame review for this- to "karmz"; did you even read the story? **

**Sorry about that- I got so annoyed at it, that I just wanted to flag whoever wrote it; flames are NOT COOL!**

**BUT ANYWAY! On with the story! :D**

Stargazing

_Several months later_

And here we were. So much had changed in the last few months. I'd gotten my first boyfriend, broken up for the first time and then as if by magic, found the guy I'd wondered about for months. Looking back, I was surprised at how I hadn't gone crazy with all of the mysterious crap Sora had pulled. Love makes us blind for a reason I suppose.

Sora. We hadn't started dating straight-away. We took it slow. Ice cream dates, and held hands under the stars. It may seem kind of childish, but I was glad we did. We were able to properly get to know each other. And be honest with each other. Obviously we weren't perfect- our relationship had always been dysfunctional but I liked it that way. It meant that we were under no pressure. Everything was up to us now.

Initially, I had been worried about how Riku would react when he found out- I didn't think he'd go into a jealous rage, but instead he seemed to know everything. Sora, had apparently found out who I was not to long after the party but was never able to tell me- he had blushed when he said that. Riku's reply to us telling him was;

"It's about time" and he laughed.

Sora just seemed relieved, but I admit I was suspicious. When I asked him, had he known before, he just gave one of his little, irritating all knowing smile. And he would refuse to answer whenever I asked. Even if Riku had been playing "devious little matchmaker" I would still be grateful to him- he had gotten Sora and I together.

Sora's voice calling my name pulled me out of my reverie. I looked up from where I was lying on the sand, to where he was with his trusty telescope.

"Come on Kairi! The Perseids are starting! Look up!"

Sora had been raving about this summer meteor shower for weeks, so I had went along with him, to see what it was all about.

I looked up at the sky, where the first of the shooting stars had begun to fall. Sora flopped down beside me, his hand reaching out to hold mine, and we stared up together, towards the stars that had watched over us, throughout our relationship, and watched us now as we kissed, completely in love.

**And here it is! The end! Thank you SO MUCH for reading, and thank you to those who stuck with this story!**

**A few review replies to give:**

**Isabelz3Cookies: thank you so much for your absolutely lovely review! And all the reviews you have given so far! Im glad you like the one-shot- and I'm kind of sorry this story is ending too! Thank you! :)**

**PandaFatty: Thank you! :)**

**Writing this short story has been a great experience- and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, story-alerted, favourited and read it! I've already started my sequel story No Fairytale (which is all about RokuNami, but it features Sora and Kairi, its set in the same AU) and I hope that it's as much of a success as this story was! :D**

**-Kairi-naminé-chan :)**


End file.
